


Glamorous Night

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [9]
Category: Finnish Music RPF, The Rasmus
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, old works, written in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set years after Taivas itkee hiljaa </p>
    </blockquote>





	Glamorous Night

**Author's Note:**

> set years after Taivas itkee hiljaa 

Jonne woke up from his slumber to a noise he couldn’t quite place. Looking sleepily around the bedroom into the eerie light from the glistering snow outside the cabin. His nose was dripping from the cold he had fetched up this winter and a slight shiver ran down his back as he tried to go back to sleep, his eyes about to close once again when the noise echoes around the room once more. Jonne sighed, now aware what had woken him up and turned around the to the other half of the bed where his boyfriend was sprawled out. The blanket loosely kicked off, not covering him up any longer but instead resting on his hips with the waistband of his boxers pecking out from the white satin fabric.

A grunt filled the room followed by a sniffle as Lauri snored happily away to himself.

Jonne moaned and rolled his eyes. He should have known it the moment he woke up, it was a miracle to him why his loved one was able to sleep while he was literally cutting down the entire rain forest, from the sound of things.

It had been to easy to forget this little habit, since Lauri barely was home at night, usually he was all around the globe touring with his band, with Jonne snuggled under the covers all alone missing him badly. But whenever he saw his boyfriend on TV, stuff was easier to deal with and a big smile crossed his face.

This christmas he had him all to himself and he loved it. Lauri had come home from Japan a few days ago spending time with his family before grabbing a suitcase and dragging Jonne off to the little family cabin up in Lappi, not far away from Rovaniemi.

„This is going to be our Christmas and I will spoil you with so many surprises and presents that you will be sick off me within the first 24 hours.“ Lauri had giggled in the car as they made their way through half a blizzard. There was no way he would ever had enough of this boy, not even in death.

Another snore echoed around making Jonne flinch.

„Oh god how much I hate him doing this!“ He gently poked his cheek in an attempt to make him roll over but Lauri didn’t show any sign of being bothered. Across his shoulder the red numbers of the clock on the night stand were ticking away and Jonne squinted his eyes to read them. It was 4:30 in the morning and it was the 24th.

Maybe it was fate that he had woken up this early. A big smile made his way on Jonne’s lips as he sneaked out from under the covers and tip toed over to the bathroom.

Now that his love was sleeping he might have a chance to get a glimpse of Santa’s presents without Lauri knowing it. Jonne was dying with excitement since the word surprise had left his lovers lips. He felt like a kid in a candy shop because presents and surprises were the best thing in the world to him. But before he went on the quest he decided to make a use of himself and spark up the fire in the heating with some more wood. He quickly dressed himself and made his way outside, looking like a marshmallow as he waddled through the thick snow kissing the land and covering every tree with what seemed a mile high pile of white dust. Jonne huffed into the biting cold air, seeing his breath forming little clouds as it left his mouth and he realised that they got plenty of new snow during the still resting night, if the northern lights dancing above his head were any sign to go by.

„I wasn’t about to work this early.“ he complained grabbing the snow shovel and freeing the path around the back of the house to get to the fire place where they kept the wood. He soon began sweating from the effort but kept smiling. Lauri’s visit to the cabin had been unexpected that’s why the staff had no idea they needed to prepare the house for their visit and it felt suddenly pretty normal to be able to do all the tiny things on his own. If you had personal worshipping the concrete you were walking on, it was easy to forget about the small things in life. He finally reached his destinantion with the block of old wood and the axe , sighing to himself as he placed the shovel up against the wall in a pile of snow and started to chop some wood. At first he had it hard, he wasn’t the strongest boy and the axe lay heavy in his hands but the more he got done the better he felt. It was like winning an award. Shivering in the icy wind he soon began sweating heavily as he chopped up some more wood and placed it into the little wooden basket that was kept at the doorstep, before stepping into the corridor that connected the house with the sauna and the room where the heating was kept.

Opening the oven door a steam of warm air kissed Jonne’s frozen face and made him smile. Overnight most of the fire material had burned down so he sparked it back into life with the wood he had chopped and some coals. The warm glow prickeling on his face as he watched the flames leaking and swallowing the new pieces of pine. Now that most of the work was done he had time to rade the house. Silently he sneaked through the cabin, opening several drawers and cupboards but not finding anything.

He was devastated. Lauri had been talking about surprises but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except for the big christmas tree in the living room they had put up the night before. Jonne sighed and gave in. He would soon find out he was sure, so he stripped out of his clothes once more, snuggling back up into bed.

Lauri had rolled over on his side and stopped snoring by now as Jonne crawled closer to him. He loved to watch him sleeping peacefully, his face almost like an angel, as usual Jonne’s feet slipped under his boyfriends covers and Lauri’s eyes snapped open in an instant. His gaze still hazy with sleep he blinked before growling:

„What the fuck is this with your freezing feet under my blanket!“ Jonne blushed deeply, he hasn’t even realized his feet must be ice cubes after he was out in the winter morning for so long. But instead of pulling back in regret he just wrapped himself around his lover tightly.

„Merry Christmas Mister hotness.“ and sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.

„Jonne!“ Lauri exclaimed inbetween kisses and the tongue penetrating his mouth in order to catch away every word.

„You are a big boy I’m sure you can handle it. I will be burning up before you even get into that shower.“ Lauri blinked slowly , his mind not really awake.

„Shower? Water is cold.“ he groaned tugging at Jonne’s hair.

„No it’s not, I made fire.“

„Did you haunt the deer too or do I need to starve?“ Lauri chuckled seeing Jonne pout in the most cute way possible.

„Idiot.“ he huffed.

„I love you too sweetheart. I do. Merry Christmas.“ Lauri smiled before captivating his lips in another kiss.

Instead of his blood boiling and getting turned on Jonne became anxiously impatient.

„What about my present’s Santa?“ he raised a questionable eyebrow at his lover.

„Not now.“ Lauri chuckled.

„But I want!“ Jonne insisted with a glare like a little kid.

„You may get, there is no such thing as I want. But to make it all better I want you right now, so stop rambling!“ Lauri ordered and tugged at Jonne’s boxers, making him throw his head back in ecstasy.

„So who was a good boy all year?“ Lauri teased him, stroking unknown patterns on the back of Jonne’s small frame.

„I was, I was the best boy.“ he insisted making Lauri smile widely.

„Well than let me unwrap your present.“ he smirked, diving under the covers…..

**the end**

 


End file.
